


Slush or snow

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cargument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slush or snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rocsfan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rocsfan).



> Written for [](http://rocsfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rocsfan.livejournal.com/)**rocsfan** for her birthday. Nothing special, just kind of a hug across the miles. HAPPY DAY!

“No, I’m just saying that Colorado is a popular vacation destination and they have snow.”

“Did you just compare winter in New Jersey to a skiing vacation in Colorado?”

“You were talking about snow and slush and crap, and why would anyone want to be someplace with that, and I’m saying that it snows a lot in parts of Colorado and many people go there on vacation.”

“You do understand that there is a very big difference between going on a ski vacation in Colorado, and trying to drive through freezing slush on the way to a mall in Trenton, right?”

“Yeah, the music is better in Jersey.”


End file.
